


The Next Ten Minutes

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becoming more, Boys In Love, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Life Partners, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Against his better judgment, he and Seth had become some equivalent of lovers. It wasn't that he didn't care for Seth- no, that was far from it. He was just afraid of loving him. Loving everything about that ridiculous, stubborn man.It had been supposed to be temporary. Just an arrangement to pass the time on the road, help stave off the lonely nights and the driving from town to town.Seth would find a wife. Dean would fade into the background. They would always be friends but their arrangement wasnevermeant to be permanent. It sucked but that was how Dean wanted it.





	The Next Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelieveThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/gifts).



"I didn't want to love you- I had a plan. I had it all figured out. And then- you-you turned everything upside down like it all meant nothing! Like it was effortless!" 

Dean ranted as he paced. His steps started slow and gentle but grew rougher and faster as he talked. He spun around effortlessly on one heel, turning to face Seth, who sat on a couch just watching. 

Resisting the urge to scream, Dean stopped, sitting on the couch opposite Seth. He didn't mean to sound crazy but all these realizations were hitting him at once. 

Against his better judgment, he and Seth had become some equivalent of lovers. It wasn't that he didn't care for Seth- no, that was far from it. He was just afraid of loving him. Loving everything about that ridiculous, stubborn man. 

It had been supposed to be temporary. Just an arrangement to pass the time on the road, help stave off the lonely nights and the driving from town to town. 

Seth would find a wife. Dean would fade into the background. They would always be friends but their arrangement was _never_ meant to be permanent. It sucked but that was how Dean wanted it. 

There was less chance of getting hurt that way. 

Then, it had all gotten screwed up when Dean got hurt and he spent more time away from Seth. The more they were apart, the more Dean missed him. The more he longed for the stubborn man sitting across from him. The more he wanted Seth to be his forever. 

They were all feelings that he hadn't planned for, nor had he wanted and yet, here they were. 

"Are you going to speak?" Dean winced, realizing that the words sounded _far_ harsher than intended. "I mean- please tell me I haven't ruined a good thing." 

Seth cleared his throat and made sure their eyes connected. 

Then, he spoke. 

"I'd say sorry, but if it means you love me, I'm too selfish to wish otherwise. If it makes you feel better, I never quite factored you in either." 

"You didn't?" Dean willed his voice to rise but found he was unable to speak above a whisper. 

"Nope. I've always just 'played' with guys- I mean- hello? My job is decidedly male dominated. It's what I was taught- it's just what you do. I thought it was normal." Seth coughed, staring at the ground before continuing. "You find a road wife until a real wife comes along. Not a thing wrong with that- it's like having a prison spouse."

"Prison spouse?" Dean resisted the urge to stare hard at this statement. What the hell could that possibly mean? 

"It's a way of survival. You willingly pair off with someone that gets you as a means of surviving. This way, you know someone _always_ has your back. It doesn't mean you're my bitch or anything like that." Seth coughed. "Really need to quit while I'm ahead, don't I?" 

"Well, it's not like I thought you'd be the forever kind of thing either. Thought you'd leave me when you found a 'real' wife." Dean threw his one good arm up in the air, still rambling. "However, I think we can agree on one thing," 

"What's that?" Seth leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. 

"We're stuck with each other." Dean sighed. "Though we do tend to fight..."

"Why don't we do it like that song?" 

"Sex at a time like this really?" 

Seth groaned, clearly annoyed. The side of his mouth turned up in the slightest smirk. "No, it's from that movie I made you watch. The Last Five Years?" 

"Isn't that the one I fell asleep watching?" Dean cocked his head. "That one movie with that one lady who sang that one song?" 

"Yes." Seth rose and moved across the room, sitting on the couch next to Dean. "That's the one." He gently forced Dean to look up, using two fingers underneath his chin. "I am not always on time- please don't expect that from me." 

It took Dean a moment to realize that Seth was quoting from the movie. 

"Will you share your life with me For the next ten minutes? For the next ten minutes...We can handle that." More quoting. This sounded vaguely familiar. Maybe Dean had been awake for this part of the movie? We could watch the waves. We could watch the sky or just sit and wait as the time ticks by. And if we make it till then, can I ask you again for another ten?"

Dean resisted the urge to laugh. He knew Seth was speaking from the heart, which made it okay. 

"You want to take our life together ten minutes at a time?" he asked, curling under Seth's arm and resting his head on his chest. 

"Yes. If we do it that way, it seems like a more manageable form of forever. Can we do that?" Seth gazed down. 

Dean beckoned Seth forward with a single finger. As Seth leaned down, Dean gave him a gentle kiss in response. 

"I love you. I think we can do that." 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from The-Modern-Typewriter:   
> “I didn’t want to love you - I had a plan. I had it all figured out. And then you - you turned everything upside down like it all meant nothing. Like it was effortless!”
> 
> “I’d say sorry, but if it means you love me I’m too selfish to wish otherwise. If it makes you feel better, I never quite factored you in either.”
> 
> The song Seth quotes is "The Next 10 Minutes" from the last five years


End file.
